Powder essence, also referred to as “water powder”, “liquid marbles” or “dry water”, means water-in-powder type functional cosmetic preparation in the powder form that contains different moisturizing and functional ingredients.
Powder essence, normally in the form of powder, turns into liquid when rubbed on the skin of hands or face and offers the function to protect unstable functional ingredients from being broken and help them efficiently absorbed or transferred into the skin when in use.
The following patent document 1 discloses a water-in-silicone emulsion type makeup cosmetic composition comprising 0.1 to 5 wt. % of silica dimethyl silylate, 9.9 to 55 wt. % of a silicone-based oil, 2 to 25 wt. % of a pigment, and 15 to 89 wt. % of water. This cosmetic composition delivers unclear color when applied on lips or cheeks and creates a little bit poor skin feeling as it feels heavy and cakey on the skin.
In addition, the following patent document 2 specifies a water-resistant powder type cosmetic composition comprising 2 to 15 wt. % of spherical porous powder, 1 to 10 wt. % of silica silylate, 10 to 20 wt. % of pigment or mica, 5 to 15 wt. % of an oil component, 1 to 10 wt. % of a moisturizing component, and 20 to 80 wt. % of purified water, with respect to the total weight of the powder type cosmetic composition. This cosmetic composition fails to offer a natural color tone like water color even with the addition of different pigments and delivers a sticky and stuffy feeling on the skin, leaving a lot to be desired, while most of all customers prefer feeling light on the skin like wearing nothing at all as well as having the skin feel light and hydrated.
Accordingly, there is a demand for development of a powder emulsion type essence composition that does not feel sticky, stuffy or heavy, but sinks into the skin lightly, making the user feel like wearing nothing at all, displays a strong tint function to stay on the skin for a long period of time just with no one touch, and does not get cakey even when it is reapplied multiple times, ending up having a clear and light tone of color stay without change and delivering a natural color tone like water color.